


|Saccharine|| Alastor/Reader

by scuseme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Hot Sex, I'm Sorry, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuseme/pseuds/scuseme
Summary: You get exactly what you crave.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	|Saccharine|| Alastor/Reader

______________________________________

Crickets can be heard through the open window, the swamp is mostly busy at night. A pair of smoky grey hands grasp the hinders of the window, pulling it slowly till it closes with a soft click.

The window mirrors a smile that can kill, eyes that held a sharpness to them can cut into people with ease. Turning away from the reflective window, he spots his target. Her nude back turned to him, her {coloured} skin delicate as a flower petals, softly- ever so softly breathing. 

Like she was dead. 

Oh but Alastor knew better. No one can die twice in hell, other than those twisted troublesome angels that descended down here once in a few months. Anyways, the point is that she isn't dead. A radio sat onto the nightstand, faintly tuned into the good 'ol jazz. 

Walking with the tips of his toes/ hooves, he stalks over to the sleeping woman. The bed shifts from his weight as he sits up on his knees, his neck craned over her body, she looked like a goddess. Lips parted, inhaling softly before exhaling.

His fingers didn't hesitate to move a strand of hair from her face, then he felt the peach fuzziness of her skin, Alastor's thumb sweeps over the smoothness of lips. Then her eyelids flutter open, eyes dazed she smiles tiredly.

Alastor hums to the song as he takes her in, hand cupping her cool cheek. Leaning into his calloused hand, she kisses it softly making him chuckle.

"You watch me while I slept?" She croaked.

"Why would I miss such a gorgeous performance!" 

Giggling she shakes her head lazily, causing Alastor to wag a finger at her.  
"Nah nah- Darling, I can compare you to a beautiful summer's day.." 

This makes her blush but continue giggling, her hand over his hand on her cheek.

"Always a gentleman." 

"Oh my darling {y/n}, you leave me absolutely breathless it gets tiring!" He plays, removing his hand from her sweet face, laying down next to her small frame upon the bed, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. Sighing dramatically.

That earns him a playful poke on his face making his eye twitch. Grasping the hand that poked his face he holds it deeply to his chest, humming, static crackling from within his chest. The vibrations put {y/n} at ease, her hand buzzed from the blood jumping from within her skin.

They lay still on the bed, the buzz and radio still present. Then the radio then switched onto Betty Boop, {y/n} starts quietly muttering the song, her voice as angelic and as light as a feather.

Honestly didn't know she was into this, hell even Alastor remembers the cute little cartoon characters, aired on the picture-show a few years before he was hunted down. But that's besides the point, because this woman died just recently. 

A decade ago to be exact. 

Those decades were the best ten-years of his entire second life, though he would never admit it to everyone but the angel that was in his bed. He has a reputation to live up to, demons and freakshows to terrorize and murder.  
{y/n} of course knows what Alastor does for a… second living, she's not approving of Alastor's menacing side but she doesn't really tell him nor care to, she does care for Alastor and want him to be happy though.

Her hand now felt funny, tingly. Attempting to move her hand away from his gentle grip approved to be impossible, he doesn't want to let go, her hand will stay even if she doesn't like it. 

"Can I have my hand back please?" 

He won't give her a single glance, knowing {y/n} for ten-years, if he turned to face her he'd instantly cave into her request. Just the pout, lower lip stuck out, wide eyed, and a faint peach blush on her face. Alastor can imagine it now despite not even sparing a glance.

The bed is shifting, don't peek at her, he can feel her legs on either side of his sickly thin waist, her weight on his pelvis. His hand tightens on her wrist, when she places a hand onto the cheek that was turned to face her.

"Alastor-"

"I won't give into your please darling and that's final." 

"Look at me please." 

Alastor turns his head to face hers, eyes open slowly to see her bewitching beauty. No trace of pouting, no trace of secrets just her smiling with cute rosey cheeks.   
Alastor feels his cheeks get warm, {y/n} always found a way to make Alastor feel like a king, which he is. Overlord to be exact. 

{y/n} leans in, lips making a collision with Alastors. After a bit she wriggles her wrist away from Alastor and pulls her lips away from his smiling grin.

"Oh you harm me ever so darling! Taking ascendancy of poor me! How woeful I am." Alastor licks his lips still tasting the sweetness of her salvia. He was dangerous and a trickster, but did {y/n} cared? No, she loved the danger, she loves him. Alastor gave {y/n} the time of day, hell would even kill anyone who bothered to look at his lovely dove funny.

She had him wrapped around her tiny pinky, and doesn't even realize it.

Just the sound of her voice puts him at rest, the way she'd hold him close to her chest despite him being a long pole would make him absolutely melt. Her compared to him would leave her at his mid-stomach, she doesn't care though neither did he. Saying he didn't want her attention would be lying, reason being he absolutely adored every inch of her- wants every inch of her.

Speaking of which he felt extremely hot while her on him. The way her naked chest would bounce when she laughed on top of him, though Alastor doesn't like the committing act of sex- though he'd do it for her, just to get her pleasured and happy, her pleasure is his! And the feeling of her warmth around him is just heaven itself! 

"If you're so woeful, I hope I can make you feel better..?" She moves her nether regions against his, causing her to moan from his hip bones pressing into her painfully.

Alastor stays completely still, letting her rut into him. He silently grunts as she aggressively rubs against him, her cute black undies look appetizing to Alastor right about now. But it'd be better if they were off. 

His hands moved to {y/n}'s plump ass, claws digging into her {c} skin. She wants him- GOD does she want him, her body was preparing itself for him. Cheeks flushed red as her panties were wet with her essence and lightly wetting Alastor's deep red dress pants. 

"Darling, why don't we get ourselves more… Situated before things get a bit messy." 

He removes a hand from her bum and snaps his fingers.Tentacles sprout from the ground wrapping itself around her waist, lifting her off of him as he be-rids himself of his constricting clothes. Alastor's cock was a weird thing to describe, it definitely wasn't exactly human looking more or like a pitch black tentacle.

It lightly twisted and wiggled against his linen briefs. He watches from the bed the tentacles rub and squeeze against her, boobs squished and her panties soaked and dripping. His grin widens as she twitches from sensitivity, letting his tentacles disappear into the floor as she's gently set onto the bed.

Alastor chuckles as she sat in between his milk grey legs, she feels Alastor's bulge on her stomach, wiggling and leaving residue on his silk boxers. His hands find themselves under her chin pulling her lips into his.

"I love you so much Al.." {y/n} said in between heated pecks, she moans as his hands find themselves wrapped around her neck. Lightly squeezing, after a bit they apart with a few more pecks on the lips.

{y/n} gets back onto his boney ass lap, starting to grind and bounce while she holds Alastor's hands in place. She knows he wouldn't hurt her. Hard.

"Darling, you're such a doll! You always know how to make me hot and bothered." He growls loudly drool escaping from the corners of his lips, his claws pressing into her innocent skin. 

Looking at her pinkened face, Alastor unclenches his hands bringing them around her waist, mouth landing onto her shoulder. It was his haven spot to stick his sharpened teeth in, his teeth break her delicate flesh, causing the lady to yelp in pleasure.

Holding his head to her shoulder, she strokes his hair. It's soft tusks slowly turn into little tangles.

Alastor pulls away from her shoulder, an outline of his teeth shown on her {c} skin. Not even letting his love utter a word he collides his lips with her soft ones. It felt of teeth and lips clashing, it was amateur kissing from Alastor at best. 

"Such an Angel, I'm thrilled to have make you mine." He croaked his fingers finding their way to {y/n}'s soft bouncy boobs, she lets out a delicious sigh of pleasure. Then she feels his sneaky long penis/tentacle eager to enter her juicy folds. It easily slides into her, wiggling and pressing on her cloud-nine area.

"Oh- god, Alastor!" She exclaims as she bounces on his thin hips. Alastor lets out a sigh of chuckles. This made him feel like a king, he thrusts his hips upwards to meet her in a collision. Hot moans spewing from her puffy lips, blush of lust coating her cheeks and the smell of musk from their sweet love making. It was just so fucking good. Alastor grunts as she slides up and down on his long disco noodle. 

"Absolutely- astounding you are darling!" Alastor frankly says in between breaths. His grasp on the lovely dove above him never falters, his nails lightly puncture into her smooth skin. 

They both groan, feeling the pleasure finally building in their bladders. {y/n} bounces a bit harder and her breath quickens as the bubble within her finally burst a sob erupts from her as she feels herself squirt on his stomach. 

His cock still stuffed in her he also finally gets his high, he releases himself into her sensitive glory. 

(Sorry thats all i wrote)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda oldish so yep.


End file.
